log_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Log Simulator
Log Simulator is a game where you be a Log. The game was created by Robloxbear256 and was created on October 16, 2017. This game updated a lot. Everyday it updated. Buildings The buildings in the game were Log Hotel, Top Secret Admin Panel, and etc. Developers The developers in the game were Robloxbear256, and MohammadHasan2. These developers had access to the Top Secret Admin Panel, which was pretty secret. (not really) Humans Humans are a thing that are not in Log Simulator. Because the game is about logs, duh. History In 2010, this happened. Then here is the other history robloxbear256 wanted to make a sketchers shoe game, where you had to grow your shoe and stomp on other shoes. Apparently, the idea failed, cause it was a hard idea. Then, a new idea came. It was log simulator. The creator tried to make more detailed logs, but it didnt work with StarterCharacter. So, the log we know was made. Then the creator put some triggered logs. Then the game was all born. The game only had plain grass with triggered logs. No blender, no nic guy, no log hotel, no house, no nothing. Just plain grass with triggered logs. If you pressed the triggered logs, they would play a sound from a triggered minecraft kid. Back then, when you pressed it, a explosion didn't happen on the triggered log. A few days later, we started improving. We added wood walking sounds, jumping sounds, a wood break sound, and such. We also added sun rays and houses, and trees too. A another few days later, we added the log blender. Back then, the log blender was NOT advanced. It only had a blender, didn't have any log DNA to planks, didn't have a conveyor belt. Instead, it had just a blender. Back then, the blender had NPC logs inside it. But it was too glitchy, so we removed it. A once again another few days later, the log blender started getting advanced. We added log DNA to planks, and a conveyor belt. Then, we started to add Log Hotel, buildings, and more. We added meme machine too. Then, we added a log simulator group. We also added a log simulator testing game. We added portrait mode to log simulator. And EVEN more. That was the history. Models Nic Guy is a guy that likes you and he is nic. Humanflakes is a cereal that is good for you. Logs are you. 2017 * October 2017 This is where the game was first created. During this time, there were not much. All there was just plain grass, and the logs, but without faces. A few hours later, triggered logs were added. They did NOT explode, like today. A few minutes later, faces to the log StarterCharacter were added. Few days later... Trees were added to the game, and admin too. Robloxbear256 added admin, but removed it after a few hours. Also, wood sounds have been added to the logs StarterCharacter. A another few days later... Admin has been re-added to the game. Houses were added. * November 2017 This is where LOTS of things were added, such as Log Hotel, Log Blender, Nic Guy, and much more. Log Hotel was a place where you can go in rooms, Log Blender was uhhh... never mind. Nic Guy was really a nic guy, and many others. This was a pretty big update. Log Simulator Testing was added. It was a feature where you could experiment features that were in beta in Log Simulator and not out yet. Then, Portrait Mode for mobile/tablet devices were added. This allowed you to play Log Simulator with only one hand! * December 2017 This game didn't update for a while. Until December 22, 2017, the Christmas Update was added into the update. Read more about it there. Trivia * Even though this game is not meant to be taken seriously, even though you are a log in the game, you are actually still a human being playing the game. * This game grew a lot, even though it wasn't supposed to. * This game was made on 10/16/2017. Gallery Robloxbear256.png Log.png Logsimulatorpage.png Oldlogthings.png Oldguysarecool.png Category:Misc